


Evil Author Day 2019

by DarkJediQueen



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Evil Author Day, Evil Author Day 2019, International Fanworks Day 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 00:09:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17797328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: Here are my teases for some of the stories I am working on right now!The warnings and tags will be on each story.





	1. A Universe of Meetings-The CFO and the Technologist

**Author's Note:**

> None of these have even been run through Grammarly and these are rough drafts so please do not comment on anything that is messed up. I know it's there. Commenting like that will get your comment deleted.

**Title** : The CFO and the Technologist  
**Series** : A Universe of Meetings  
**Ratings** : Explicit  
**Warnings** : No Archive Warnings Apply  
**Fandom(s)** : Criminal Minds  
**Category** : M/M  
**Relationships** : Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid, Aaron Hotchner/Jackson Grimes (OC)  
**Characters** : Aaron Hotchner, Spencer Reid, Jackson Grimes (OC), Victor Marks (OC), Thomas Wilkes (OC), Jake Durham (OC)  
**Tags** : Alternate Universe, Past Child Abuse,  
**Summary** : Aaron Hotchner met Spencer Reid once when he was a near teenager. He never thought about him again until years later when he saw him at a work function. Spencer had turned into a very beautiful and kind man. Aaron just couldn't get him out of his head.

# April 1, 1986

Aaron Hotchner looked around the bar that he was in. While it wasn't one of the best bars in the area, the bartender was very lax at checking IDs especially when it was packed like it was in there. Aaron was under a year away from being the legal drinking age, so he wasn't that worried about the beer that he was drinking. It wasn't like he couldn't get someone to get him some to take back to his apartment just off campus.

Looking at the cheering people, Aaron tried to understand exactly what was going on. It seemed like a birthday party, but that was a little strange, even for a bar that mostly catered to Stanford students. This place was a little too pricey for someone to be buying drinks for large masses and not cheap enough to get a lot of students who would stay a long time for drinks at that price.

A new glass of beer was set down in front of Aaron, and the single waitress that was working to run food and drinks, not to the party going on gave him a wink and nodded her head to the corner. Aaron looked over and saw three ladies and a man. Aaron wasn't sure that man was the right term. Young man, maybe even a teenager. He was pretty as hell, and that was something that every day got a little less freaky to Aaron. Aaron had always thought that he was straight but after the death of his father nearly six years before he had learned that he was just too scared to actually be anything other than straight. Still, Aaron had been with Haley at that point, and Aaron had never looked at anyone but her. She didn't like it when Aaron even glanced at a woman much less give an appreciation of their form. Aaron didn't exactly miss her, but he missed being around someone. Haley had stayed home in Virginia while Aaron had planned on going to law school there, he had got accepted to Stanford as well, which he had not thought was possible and it was just too good of an offer to pass up. Haley had stayed and thought that her demanding that he stay or they were over would actually make him stop and not go. Aaron had loved her at that point, but after getting distance, thinking that he would go home over the summer after the first year and try and make-up, Aaron had seen her for what she was. She was a gold digger who wanted the Hotchner name to help her get the things that she wanted, as well as Aaron's money, and she didn't want anything else.

Aaron raised up the glass and toasted the ladies because while it wasn't exactly the most uptight area, Aaron really didn't think the young man had ordered the drink for him. Aaron found that it was the one beer left on tap that he had not tried yet. Aaron really liked it. He liked it best of all. Aaron got distracted by his food and dug into the chicken fingers and fries. While Aaron liked the beer at the bar, as well as a few of the other things that he had tried as far as drinks went, he wasn't precisely as trusting on the kitchen and figured that deep fried was the best way to go. The chicken tenders and fries were great. While the chicken was frozen, the breading was nice and spicy, and the fries were at least fresh and hand cut.

Someone sat down across from him. Aaron looked up at the person to see that it was the young man.

"You know I would have sworn that I meet everyone who comes here but I've tried to wrack my brain and I just can't place you."

"I don't come here often at all. I've only been at Stanford for two years."

"Same here. Though given that very nice accent, you came from a lot longer distance than I did. Virginia?"

"Yes. You are good, but you are from around there as well."

"Arlington." The man leaned across the table. "Jackson Grimes."

"Aaron Hotchner." Aaron held out his hand and shook Jackson's. "So what is going on here?"

"It's my birthday, and I wanted to throw a party to make some people happy. I don't really celebrate my birthday and haven't since I turned thirteen. Still, I have an image to maintain, so I do it to have fun."

"Eighteen huh? And still, you can buy a beer?" Aaron raised up his glass to Jackson.

"I don't drink, and he thinks you are old enough. The bartender is more than willing to help me land a lover for the night."

"A lover for the night and you pick me?" Aaron asked. He looked at the beer and then at Jackson. He downed the beer and set the glass down. "So why did you pick me?"

"Because I think besides myself you are the best-looking male in here."

"And you like males?" Aaron asked. He looked at everyone else in the bar. No one was looking at them at all. No one was paying attention to them at all. Aaron swallowed as he waited for Jackson to answer.

"I do. I saw you checking me out more than the ladies I was with but if this is...I do well with men who are in the closet."

"It's not that. I don't think that I want to be in the closet. I just...have never done anything like this before. Up until coming to college here, I had a girlfriend because it was what I was supposed to do, but I am not sure if I am bisexual, gay, straight or something else. You are pretty, and I know that you know it and I'm interested."

"You know if it weren't for the fact that I'm insanely turned on by you, I would probably turn you down. So let's go back to your place because I live in a dorm where I am watched by the RA closely because in his eyes I am a fragile genius who needs a babysitter. I ducked him to come out tonight, or this wouldn't be happening."

"Genius?"

"Never been tested, don't want to be tested. I know I am smart and that is all that matters. You do have a place, yes?" Jackson asked as he stood up.

"Yes, I have a place. I have a place all to myself. The apartment that I rent. I refuse to stay in dorms when I am working on my law degree."

"Not pre-law?" Jackson asked.

Aaron smirked and shook his head. He dropped a little money on the table for a tip to the waitress and then looked back up at Jackson. "No. I've already finished that back home. I'm here for my criminal law degree so I can become a prosecutor."

"Really? I'm working on a law degree as well. I did my pre-law while getting my masters of business administration and a bachelor of information technology."

Aaron looked at Jackson, trying to figure out if the man was lying, but he did not seem to be.

"My apartment is walking distance," Aaron said with a smile on his face. Jackson smiled back.

There was idle chit chat on the way to Aaron's apartment. Aaron tried not to think about what was going to happen when they got to his place but he couldn't. The night was warm, almost too warm for Aaron's liking. He still wasn't used to the whole not a lot of change in seasons as far as weather went, but he enjoyed not having to bundle up a great deal. Especially when we went on his runs before class in the mornings.

Aaron unlocked his door and toed off his shoes as soon as he got inside. He lined them up on the mat that was just inside the door. Jackson was taking his off without Aaron even having to say a word.

"Not much here but a single bedroom and it shared a bathroom with the rest of the place. I liked that so if I had friends over they don't have to go through my bedroom to get to the bathroom. It's actually the main reason that I bought the place to rent."

"So you have money." Jackson was looking around the apartment with a careful eye.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you have a nice place filled with nice things and while I didn't recognize you I know the name of Hotchner. I remember when your father died a few years back. I can't remember your mother's name, but then I didn't rub elbows with that side of society that much after my mother died."

Aaron looked at Jackson, and for a few seconds, Aaron was worried that this was some big thing to get his trust taken from him by his mother, but even if she tried it, there was nothing she could do to touch his money. It would go to his child if he ever had one or Sean's first born if Aaron did not have any kids by the time that he died. Aaron's grandfather had made sure that Aaron's trust was ironclad and that no one could touch it. There wasn't a moral clause to the trust, but a case could be made on it. Aaron looked at Jackson though, and he saw someone who was honest, sometimes too honest probably. Aaron didn't trust easily at all. He had spent too many years being abused, and trust was a very rare and limited commodity.

"I don't think I remember the name Grimes."

"You wouldn't but the sacrifice that my father made, dying in combat as a Seal elevated mother and me up in Virginian society. We usually only had to do things around Christmas, Thanksgiving, and Fourth of July. There was one huge cookout that your father held a few years before he died. I was at that cookout, but you were elsewhere they said. Your father never said where."

Aaron remembered that well. He had spent the summer getting over the broken arm his father had given him. He had talked back, and his father was too drunk to hit him, so Aaron had left. He hadn't heard his father coming up behind him and shoving him down the stairs. Aaron had been stuck in his bedroom for the two days leading up to the cookout in the backyard and another two after for a total of five days. The extra days had been cleaning before and after as well as setting up and tearing down. Aaron hadn't been allowed out of the house until the bruises were gone as there was one on his face that couldn't be mistaken for anything except what it was, where his father had slapped him in the face.

"Hey," Jackson said as he stepped up to him. Jackson's hand settled on Aaron's cheek, and Aaron didn't want to talk. He didn't want to reveal anything about where he was then, or ever really. Aaron looked behind Jackson, and he smiled to himself as there was nothing behind him except for the empty stretch of the wall that wasn't separating Aaron's apartment from anything. Aaron used that patch of wall to bounce a tennis ball off of it when he thinking on papers and such for his classes. Since there was nothing but open air on the other side, Aaron could do it without bothering anyone. The floors in the apartment were actually thick enough that walking and other things didn't carry that way. Aaron had paid good money to get his apartment, and he was pleased with it.

Aaron reached out and laid his hand over the upper area of Jackson's ribs. He pushed, directing Jackson back into the wall. Jackson reached up and grabbed the back of Aaron's neck before pulling him close enough to kiss. Jackson rubbed his lips over Aaron's before he pulled back and they just stayed like that breathing on each other.

"Until you tell me to stop, or to slow down at all, Aaron, I'm not going to. I've looked at you all night as you watched my party going on, as you watched everyone and found them lacking in some way but when you looked at me, you didn't. So, Aaron Hotchner how about you show me your bedroom?"

"Yes," Aaron said. He used the hand on Jackson's chest to pull him by the neck into the bedroom. Aaron smiled as he thought about the fact that he had actually cleaned in his bedroom last night. Not that it was actually dirty or anything like that but his laundry had been washed and put up, and his bedclothes changed. Aaron had even emptied the trash. Aaron didn't stop walking until he felt the bed at his knees and then he just sat down. Jackson was grinning at him from where he was still standing. Jackson reached up and threaded both hands through Aaron's short hair, scratching a little as he did. Aaron moaned at that sensation.

"Are you like a cat?" Jackson asked. He tightened one of his hands in what little of Aaron's hair there was and tipped it his head back to where he could give Aaron a full and proper kiss. Aaron didn't pay attention to anything but that mouth on his. Aaron felt no need to try and control the kiss. He felt no need to try and do anything but take what was given to him. The clink of a belt said that Jackson was taking his pants off, but that thought did not scare Aaron at all.

Jackson tore his mouth away from Aaron and grabbed the hem of Aaron's shirt to pull it up over his head. Jackson still had his shirt on, but his pants were gone. They were opposites.

"I've been imaging this since I saw you walk into the bar," Jackson said.

"Yeah?" Aaron asked. He scooted back on the bed just a little. He reached out and grabbed Jackson's hips and pulled him into where he was straddling Aaron's lap. Aaron sought out Jackson's mouth again, taking a little control of the kiss at first before letting Jackson take it over again. Jackson was damned good at kissing.

A while later, Jackson broke the kiss again, Aaron had no clue how much time had passed it felt like a lifetime as well as just a few seconds. Jackson pushed on Aaron's chest until he laid down. Jackson scooted down to work on getting Aaron out of his jeans. He curled his fingers in Aaron's underwear as well as his jeans and gave a wicked chuckle when Aaron's cock bobbed free, standing erect and very okay with what was happening. Jackson licked at the slit before placing a kiss on the head. That made Aaron thrust up a little. Jackson didn't pay any more attention to Aaron's cock though. Instead, he just slid down the bed before getting off of it entirely. Aaron braced himself up on his arms to watch as Jackson picked up the clothes that were thrown at the bottom of the bed and dropped them onto the chair across the room before he took off his shirt and dropped it there as well. They were both naked now. Aaron could see Jackson's cock, it was long and lean, just like Jackson. Aaron watched as Jackson walked back to the bed but not to the end but to the side where Aaron's night table was. He opened the drawer and found lube and condoms. Aaron had them on hand in case Haley had made a visit but had just never got rid of them after he basically got her letter telling him they were over.

Jackson tossed the lube down beside Aaron and looked at the condoms before putting them back. Aaron opened his mouth but shut it when Jackson looked at him. "As much fun as penetration would be tonight, I think I want to save that for another time. To give me a reason to come back, to give you a reason to want me to come back." Jackson crawled back onto the bed and over top of Aaron, straddling his waist and looking down at him. Jackson slowly leaned down to kiss him again. Aaron realized in that instant that Jackson was probably kissing him more than was normal because he was using it to allow Aaron to get used to things.

Aaron gripped Jackson's waist and used that to rub their cocks together. It felt damned good, almost too good as he felt himself getting so very close to orgasm. Just as Aaron was about to tip over, Jackson stopped letting Aaron move them. He sat up, breaking the kiss, and looked at Aaron rather smug.

"Yeah, you are a cat. You just want to be rubbed and scratched and cuddled. I think, Aaron Hotchner, that I am going to keep you." Jackson trailed his hand up Aaron's body, scratching lightly in a few places before grabbing Aaron's chin and holding him in place as he kissed him. Their cocks were not touching, and no matter what Aaron did, how he moved, he couldn't get them to touch.

"Jackson," Aaron breathed.

"Okay, I see you are desperate. I'll have to save the long and drawn out for later." Jackson grabbed the lube and slicked up his hand before he spread that on Aaron's cock. He repeated the motion with his own and then wiped his hand on the bed sheet beside them. "You have more right?"

"Yes, whole closet full."

"Those are not words that you want to tell me. I'll make it a goal to get them all dirty." Jackson was leering as he spoke.

"You like challenges huh?" Aaron asked.

"Yes." Jackson reached down to grab Aaron's hands. Aaron frowned a little, but when Jackson just raised them up to link their fingers before leaning back over, Aaron gasped. Jackson was holding him down, pressing his hands into the bed. When he was all the way down, Aaron could feel their cocks lined up again.

Aaron let his body adjust to the feelings, to the movement of Jackson before he started to get into a matching rhythm with him. Aaron remembered fumbling in in the car with Haley while he was home from Hargrave Military Academy during the summer. Raising his head, Aaron tried to catch Jackson's lips. Jackson changed positions a little bit so that they could kiss without one of them getting a crick in their neck and Aaron's world whited out a little bit. He barely stopped himself from orgasm but fuck the feel of Jackson's cock pressing on his and sliding like that was the best fucking thing in the world.

"You like that do you?" Jackson asked, his voice a little raspy sounding. He didn't allow Aaron to answer but instead just leaned down and pressed his lips in again to Aaron's, his tongue working its way inside next. Aaron's whole body felt alive, and it was a wonderful feeling. The feel of the sheets on his skin, the feel of the hair on Jackson's thighs against the outside of Aaron's. Everything just felt alive in a way that Aaron had never felt before. If this was sex with Jackson and they weren't doing more than fumbling teenagers did in cars, Aaron wasn't sure that he was going to survive anything more than this.

Aaron couldn't help it when he came, his whole body went rigid, and he threw his head back and barely bit back the scream. He felt his release coat his groin and then just seconds later more. Aaron forced his head down to look at Jackson, his face contorted in bliss as he came right after Aaron. Aaron let go of where he had a hold of Jackson and pulled him down to where he was laying down on him. A squelching noise was heard, and Aaron could feel their combined release spreading, but he didn't care. He would have to change the sheets anyway. He was just glad that he had been only sleeping with a sheet and not putting anything more substantial on the bed or he would have to change that instead.

"I'm staying the night," Jackson said.

"Okay."

"Possibly longer, possibly forever," Jackson said, and he yawned his jaw cracking as he did. He shoved up off the bed and walked to the bathroom. Aaron just watched him through the door as he cleaned himself up before throwing a wet rag at Aaron. Aaron grabbed it out of the air and wiped himself off as he walked into the bathroom.

"Who said you get to stay?"

"You did the moment you invited me back. You are too much a gentleman to kick anyone out." Jackson looked at Aaron in the mirror after he splashed his face with water. He grinned at Aaron before shutting off the water and turning around. "Am I wrong?"

"I don't want a relationship. I'm still too messed up from Haley not coming with me out here to Stanford and marrying me like I wanted."

"I spend too much time on my computer and way too much time in a lab at Stanford for me to even think that I would be good for a relationship like that. I'm okay with sex whenever we are up for it. I'll spend a lot of time teaching you everything that is wonderful and filthy about male sex."

Aaron looked at Jackson trying to understand this man who was just eighteen that day but seemed to have grown up very different than Aaron. Aaron had figured that he was too serious for his age, given the shenanigans that his fellow students got up to.

"What do you say?" Jackson asked as he sat down on the bathroom counter and pulled Aaron close. Aaron stepped between Jackson's spread legs and allowed himself to be moved how Jackson wanted. Aaron figured that if he said yes he was going to spend a lot of time doing things how Jackson wanted, but Jackson didn't seem like an asshole. Well, not an asshole just to be one. Aaron hadn't felt drawn to anyone like he was Jackson, not even Haley and that said something because Aaron thought he was in love with Haley from the moment that he saw her rehearsing a play for a local theater when Aaron had been going around getting donations for one of his mother's charities.

"What sort of benefits are we looking at here? I mean you said you already spend too much time somewhere that wouldn't be where I am." Aaron knew that he was going to say yes. He also knew that Jackson was liking this. There was mirth in Jackson's eyes, and it was kind of beautiful. Aaron knew his type in women, but it seemed in men it was pretty and smart. Which fit Jackson to a T.

"Sex whenever I am around. I mean we are both young and fit. We could conceivably fuck several times a day. SO think about that."

Aaron looked at Jackson, making him wait for his answer but the grin on Jackson's face told Aaron that Jackson knew that he was going to say yes.

"Yes."

"Good. Now I'm tired." Jackson yawned his jaw popping again. He looked at the watch on his wrist. "I've not slept in over forty-eight hours."

"What?" Aaron demanded. He stepped back and pulled Jackson out of the bathroom. He made Jackson wait while he changed the bedding, but then he pushed Jackson down onto the bed. Aaron had never slept in a small bed. After he had gone from a crib, he had been put into his real room which had a king sized bed inside of it, for appearances. So Aaron had bought one when he moved into his apartment. Given that both him and Jackson were not exactly small, Aaron was glad of it. Aaron got in on the other side of the bed after turning off the overhead light. Aaron scooted to the center but backed away because he wasn't sure what Jackson wanted. Jackson seemed already half asleep. He grabbed Aaron though and tugged on him. Aaron went willingly until Jackson could throw a leg over his and then cuddle into his side with his head on Aaron's chest. Aaron pulled the sheet up after finally getting a hold of it.

Jackson was fully asleep in seconds. If it wasn't for the fact that Aaron knew after a few days of studying hard, he did the same thing he would be offended. Though that was going to be the beauty of having someone like Jackson as a lover. They would never have the issue of having to be something they were not. Aaron had a long few years of getting to make a name for himself in the world of law.

Aaron thought about Jackson and why he was getting the degrees that he was. The only thing that Aaron could think of was he was going to go into business for himself. He seemed smart as fuck and Aaron could see him trying to run the whole damned business himself. Aaron had gone into the world thinking that he wanted to show up his father by being a better lawyer than him, even if his father was dead. Aaron thought about maybe changing that. He would talk to Jackson the next day and think. It wouldn't take long for Aaron to make up his mind. Being around Jackson more wasn't going to be a hardship, and if it was money, more than it seemed Jackson had, Aaron had a good bit that he could put into it. The money he had been given by his father's will had just been shoved into a bank to sit. It wasn't doing any good there, and at least if he did give to Jackson, it could end up making him a lot of money one day.

XxXxXxX

Aaron rolled over in bed and found that Jackson was not in it anymore. He listened to the sounds of the apartment but found that there was nothing. Aaron looked at the end of his bed and found that there were clothes laid out. Clothes that looked like it involved leaving the apartment. Aaron frowned at that. He had hoped to talk Jackson into staying in bed for a little while. Aaron didn't have a class until the afternoon. Aaron looked at the clock at the bedside and found that it wasn't even seven in the morning yet. Aaron grabbed the clothes as he rolled out of bed and walked to the bathroom. He found that Jackson had showered and had taken care of his things.

The shower that Aaron took was quick. He dressed in the clothes that Jackson had picked out for him and exited the bedroom. He found Jackson sitting on the only counter space in the small kitchen which was basically an island. There was a small stretch of counter on either side of the sink, but Aaron used that for clean and dirty dishes. Aaron didn't get too close to Jackson. The young man was writing on one of Aaron's yellow legal paper pads. It looked like he had written a good bit already. Aaron counted at least three pieces of paper flipped over. There was a cup of coffee sitting beside him, and he was intent on his writing. Aaron walked around to get himself a cup of coffee. It was the last, so Aaron started another pot. He checked Jackson's mug to find it empty, so he picked it up. He tipped it up to get a drop into his mouth and found that it had a little bit of sugar and a little bit of cream.

Aaron made Jackson the first cup of the new batch before setting it down beside him. Jackson didn't act like he knew that Aaron was there, but once the smell of coffee got through the whole room, he reached for the cup. He took a sip and jerked a little. It wasn't enough to splash the coffee, but he did look up at Aaron.

"My last cup was rather cold when I drank it, so I was braced for cold coffee."

"Well, I made you more. How long have you been up?" Aaron asked as he took the pad from Jackson. The man didn't fight him. Aaron didn't understand a single word on it. It must be some form of computer language or code.

Jackson looked down at his wrist and frowned. "Three hours. I woke up with a thought about a new program I've been working on, and I needed to get it down. So I grabbed a few of your notepads." Jackson pointed with the pen at the stack that Aaron kept on the edge of his desk and Aaron saw that in the middle of the desk was one that was full of the same kind of code that Jackson had written in the one with. "It's not as elegant at typing it up on my computer, but it will have to do until I can get mine set up again."

"Set up again? Where is it?" Aaron asked.

"Oh, no. It's at my dorm, but I mean here. I like it here. I like your bed, I like how quiet it is here. I like that it's not the dorms. I like that your one neighbor flirted with me. She's sixty if a day, and it's kind of adorable. She let me borrow some cream because you are out."

Aaron looked at Jackson because he was just in a pair of Aaron's boxer briefs. If he went out like that, it was no wonder that Eileen had flirted with him. She had done the same to him one day after he had moved in and he had gone down in his boxers to get his mail.

"And really it's not like there isn't space. This place might be a one bedroom, but it was made for a couple. I have a bigger desk than yours but it will fit both of our things and we can both work at it. I don't make messes, I don't like nosy neighbors, and I like sex. Sex is going to happen more if I live here. I can pay rent. I just really want out of the dorms. To be mobile, I have to write code like this, but if my computer is here, that means other than classes I don't have to go anywhere."

"You mean it." Aaron wasn't sure what to think. He knew that he was all for it, but he wasn't exactly sure that it was a sane thing to do. "How long is it going to take to move you in?"

"Oh, I already have a few other kids moving most of my stuff here right now. Pay in beer or at least money for beer and they will do anything. I will have to go and pack up my computer and move it here. I don't trust them to do it. I thought that we could do over and do that when you woke up. I don't have any classes today, so I can get things settled. I understand the flow of things you have, but tonight you can tell me what I fucked up on and help me change it the way you like. If I hate it, we will work on a compromise."

Aaron wasn't sure that was how one was really supposed to move, but as long as he didn't have to do a lot of it, he didn't care.

"What about your dorm room?"

"The college can really only keep me there until I turned eighteen. I told them I would be moving out. My mom and dad's family lawyer wanted a little control over me and in all intents and purposes made the college my guardians, which means my adviser would talk to me and we would decide on things. Caltech and now Stanford didn't want anything happening to their genius so they made sure they could at least keep me where they could watch me until I was eighteen."

"Caltech is where you went before? Why not stay there?"

"They didn't have a good law program, and I want to run my business. I don't want someone else trying to take advantage of me because of what law I do and don't know. So I'm gonna at least get some kind of law degree to navigate the business world. So here I am."

"I see." Aaron kept his words about the thoughts had he had the night before to himself. He really needed to go through the pros and cons as well as what kind of make-up work he would have to do to switch from a criminal law degree to something for the business world. Aaron had the time though.

Jackson was a hard taskmaster to the other college kids who helped them get Jackson's stuff from his dorm. Though they were quick, Jackson's RA still found him and showed displeasure at Jackson moving out. Though Aaron had to leave before Jackson had got his computer unboxed much less set up. Aaron spent the afternoon in classes and stopped at the library to pick up the things that he needed for his papers he needed to work on the next day. He had one morning class, and that was it. He usually spent all day working on anything that needed to be done. Though nothing was on an ASAP thing so he might talk Jackson into doing something.

Aaron heard soft music playing over a radio that he knew that he didn't have. While is records were all safe, his record player had been smashed by Haley when she had been upset at him for accepting a position at Stanford Law School. All of his things like that were in a climate controlled storage facility in DC. The family lawyer checked on it at least monthly when he dropped off the check to pay for it. Aaron unlocked the door, a set of keys for Jackson were in his pocket to give to him. Aaron had given Jackson his spare.

"Your landlord stopped by today to leave you a note about a water shut off happening Friday. I asked him about paperwork to add me to the apartment, and he said he would drop it off tomorrow." Jackson was sitting on the island again, but this time he had a notepad in front of him and a salad balanced where his legs crossed. "I cooked chicken for a salad. I have the chicken separate, so you can add as much as you want. I also bout the makings for a salad. I saw you had a little dressing left, so I hope it's the kind you like because it's what I bought more of for you."

"Yes, I like Italian. You didn't have to do any of that."

"I wanted a salad, I got things for it. I wasn't going to get it and not get enough for you. It's just as easy to cook two chicken breasts as it is one. You have good cookware. I gave mine away to a couple moving in two floors up. I hate my cookware. It's supposed to be good, but I just don't like it."

"How much coffee have you had?" Aaron asked. He walked over to his canister and found that it was replaced as well with a better version. Aaron could drink anything, so he didn't see the sense in paying for something more expensive when the other did just as well. Aaron opened it up and smelled it. He had to admit that it smelled damned good. He looked at the coffee pot and saw that there were at least two cups left.

"I have not drunk too much coffee. I think that I have coffee in my veins instead of blood. I finally cracked a code on something, and that means that I have what I need to get my company up off the ground and really get it rolling. So really I'm just excited about life." Jackson crooked a finger, so Aaron set down the coffee and walked over to him. Jackson grabbed Aaron's shirt and pulled him in for a quick kiss. "I really wanted to do that when I cracked it, but you weren't here. I realized that when I called your name for the third time, and you didn't make a noise. I need to keep better track of you."

Aaron laughed and leaned in for another kiss before his stomach growled. The sandwich he had grabbed in the cafeteria that the school had did not last long, and he had been hungry for an hour. Aaron turned to start to grab the makings of a salad. Aaron threw his salad together with the dressing and turned back around and settled in at the island. He had bought only a single chair for it when he had moved in. He didn't want four getting underfoot, but now that Jackson was here he would need at least one more, possibly more. Jackson seemed like he liked having people around. Though that could just be in social settings. Jackson scooted back on the island enough to where Aaron wasn't crowded.

The computer was sitting on the desk right where Jackson had said he was going to set up the new desk. Aaron wasn't sure what happened to his desk, but as it was something he bought when he moved to town instead of shipping his other, he didn't care too much.

"You know I was afraid that with a bigger desk it would look too full, but it doesn't does it?" Aaron leaned back, pulling the bowl to rest on his stomach. He was worn out, but he thought that had something to do with the fact that his normal routine had been turned on end and he hadn't got his run in like he normally did. It was strange how not doing that made him feel tired. Aaron looked around his apartment a lot closer, seeing where Jackson had put things. Aaron had no pictures of his mother or his father, but he had one of Sean upon the sort of mantle that was over where a fireplace used to be. It had been removed from the building it seemed. Jackson had added a few pictures of a man and a woman. The man was in a Seal uniform while the lady was always in a dress. There was a picture that obviously their wedding day and then one of them with the woman pregnant. The next had who Aaron assumed to be Jackson just after he was born. The next didn't have the man in it, and none of the ones after that did either. Aaron knew that there were loving families out there. Aaron had seen Haley's family up close and personal. Aaron could have hated her for the perfect family that she had, but instead, he just wanted it for her all that much more. Aaron knew the darkness that lived inside of humans, and he hoped that it touched as few people as possible.

"Is that your brother?" Jackson asked pointing his fork at the picture of Sean.

"Yes. He wants to be a lawyer as well to one day. I guess you could call it a family calling," Aaron said. He stabbed at a bit of lettuce a little harder than he meant and snagged a lot more than could fit in his mouth. He bit half of it off the fork before starting to chew.

"He a good kid?"

Aaron shrugged his shoulders. Aaron didn't think he was a good kid, he was a spoiled rotten child, but that didn't mean a lot because he was just that a kid. He would grow up and actually grow up or he wouldn't. Aaron wasn't sure which way that was going to go. He didn't really care that much on how it went either. Sean had been there the day that their father had shoved Aaron down the steps. While Aaron didn't think that Sean needed to run up and try and stop his father, that would only turn that hatred onto him as well, but Sean never tried to help Aaron either. Sean saw it as a reason for him to ignore and belittle Aaron too. Though Aaron's grades were better and he had got good scholarships to schools, Sean was the more lauded when it came to education.

"Sorry," Jackson said.

"No. It's me. I've been thinking about things more and more with my family, and it's just...None of it good and one day I'll sit down and explain it all but today isn't that day." 

Jackson just smiled at Aaron, and they ate the rest of the meal in silence. 

XxXxXxX

"We need to talk," Aaron said as he entered their apartment. Jackson was on the couch reading a book. He closed the book at looked at Aaron with a look of apprehension on his face. Aaron had meant to talk to him the night before, but Jackson had been working at his computer and Aaron hadn't had the heart to interrupt him. Instead, Aaron had watched some TV before going to bed. Jackson had not woke him whenever he finally went to bed. 

"Sure," Jackson said. 

"I brought breakfast, and I'll shower after we eat and talk." 

"A meal and a talk? That doesn't sound good."

"Well, I guess that depends." Aaron set the bag of food down. It was breakfast burritos from a dive of a place that Aaron had found during his morning runs when he had first moved to California. The food was greasy and kind of perfect for anything. Aaron handed over the first burrito to Jackson and set down the container of salsa to go with it. The salsa was made at the place as well as the tortillas. 

"You spent more time at the school yesterday than you normally do," Jackson pointed out as he unwrapped his burrito. He eyed it before taking a bite. 

Aaron didn't answer at first. Instead, he picked up a spoon that was in the dish drainer and popped the lid on the salsa to stick the spoon in it. Usually, he wouldn't mind them just dipping the burrito in it, but he had bought enough salsa to stick it in the fridge for lunch. Jackson dolloped some of the salsa on his next bite and the grin on his face told Aaron all that he needed to know. 

"So what's up?" Jackson asked after he chewed and swallowed his second bite.

"I changed major's for my law degree and added a few things to minor in for the time."

"Yeah?" Jackson asked.

"Business, financial, and patent and copyright law." 

"Why?" Jackson asked. His face looked a little happier though. He looked a little less like he was afraid that Aaron was going to kick him out of the apartment.

"Because hearing you over the past few days talk about what you want to do with your business has made me want to be a part of that. I have enough money to put up half of what you need to get started, Jackson. Everything fifty-fifty. You can go back to Caltech or to MIT or to wherever you want to go next, and I'll stay here and learn everything that I need to become the law half of the company. I'll even schmooze and such with other prospective backers for later. I'll learn anything that you need me to so that Grime Tech Industries can become a powerhouse in the technology age that we both know is coming."

Jackson was just staring at Aaron, his food half chewed and his mouth slack. Aaron reached over and pushed his mouth closed. 

"You'll drop your food out of your mouth and then that would be a perfectly horrible waste of good food."

"You are serious?"

"I am. My family lawyer is back home in Virginia but he can practice here as well, and he's agreed to come out and help with the contracts between us when it's time."

"For now until we get a good team in place I'll need you to handle the finances as well, bank accounts, and everything else."

"Sure. I have a handle on that because of my trust fund and inheritance from family. I have a good person I trust to help us with that here in California."

"I have a few schools I want to go to, but they are on the other side of the country. Cambridge and Pittsburgh. I was just going to hold off on them. They have offered good placements before. I have one year left at Caltech for the classes I want to take, and then I can go there. I won't get to see you as much as I want though." 

"We can talk on the phone. It's not like either of us would have issues with the phone bill. Maybe you can work on making it so that we could talk through a computer one day."

"I have thoughts on that," Jackson said. 

Aaron heard his stomach growl, so the talk was put to the side as they both started to chow down on the burritos. Jackson ate one-handed, a notepad pulled over as he made notations. Aaron could read the words as he was writing in English and not computer code. It was a list of things that needed to be done. 

"I'm going to shower then we can talk more." Aaron stood up and tossed his trash into the trash can happy that he didn't miss. Jackson made a dismissive hand gesture, and Aaron knew that he was stuck in his head. 

Aaron chuckled as he walked away. He was looking forward to classes. There had been a disconnect with him and his classes, he didn't feel that anymore. Aaron had a good head on his shoulders so he was sure that he could learn anything and everything that he needed to for any degree that he would need for helping to run a company. He also made a mental note to throw in a few accountant classes, maybe even see about getting an associate or even a bachelor degree in accounting. It would help in the long run as they worked from the ground up to get Grimes Tech Industries off the ground. 

The sound of the curtain on the shower sliding had Aaron turning around to look at Jackson who was naked. Aaron didn't even have a chance to say a damned thing before Jackson was pushing him into the wall and dropping to his knees.

"This deserves a thank you." Jackson ducked his head and licked up the underside of Aaron's soft cock, it was rapidly becoming not soft though. "Well it deserves a lot of thank yous, but this will do for now."

"Fuck yes," Aaron said. 


	2. A Universe of Meetings-The Agent and the Queen

**Title** : The Agent and the Queen  
 **Series** : A Universe of Meetings  
 **Ratings** : (Teen And Up Audiences  
 **Warnings** : No Archive Warnings Apply  
 **Fandom(s)** : Criminal Minds  
 **Category** : M/M  
 **Relationships** : Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid  
 **Characters** : Aaron Hotchner, Spencer Reid, Jack Hotchner  
 **Tags** : Alternate Universe, Drag Queens, Drag, Cross-Dressing

Aaron was focused on driving and he wasn't listening to the team, which was what proved to be his downfall. After picking up Garcia, Aaron had only paid attention to the address, which he had put into the navigation on his phone. It wasn't until they pulled up outside of the club that Aaron realized that Garcia had made reservations at a club that was not anything like the places that Morgan went to.

"Mama, are you trying to give Hotch a heart attack."

"He needs a little fun in his life and he needs to unwind. Tonight is badge night here. Law enforcement of any kind is welcome and the first drink is free," Garcia said. 

"This is a Drag club," Aaron said. 

"Yes," Garcia said and it was only then that her tone got a little worried. 

Aaron looked up into the mirror to look at Garcia who was seated in the middle of the SUV. The team had come from the airstrip and so Aaron had made the decision to keep the SUVs. JJ and Dave had volunteered to the be the designated drivers for them on their way home. Then would pick them up in the morning to go back into work. Which was a late start morning. 

"Let's find parking," Aaron said. He felt the SUV shake as Garcia bounced up and down in the seat that she was sitting in. Prentiss pulled into the spot next to him. Morgan's arm was in a sling and that was why he wasn't driving. Dave, JJ, and Brannon got out of the SUV before Prentiss did. Aaron waited for Dave to come around before he got out of his seat. 

"So we are doing this?" Dave asked.

"JJ and Prentiss seemed really into it and I think that Garcia wants to see if I will have a heart attack. I figure that it won't hurt. If anything I can use it as a research opportunity." 

"I've heard that this is an all out, if you sit in the front section, you are allowing them to do anything that is legal," Prentiss said. 

Aaron figured that Garcia has their reservations up in the front. The inside of the club was decorated very nicely. It didn't feel sleazy like a lot of places did. Aaron found their table and went ahead and before anyone could prod him into the seat sat down at the one that directly in front of the stage. Before a case had all but outed Aaron as bisexual a few cases back, Aaron had enjoyed keeping that part to himself. When the case had needed him, Aaron had stepped up and when the team had asked him point blank, he found no reason to lie. None of them had been shocked on him keeping it all quiet given that Aaron didn't like to talk about his home life at work at all. 

A drink was set down beside Aaron and he reached back for it. Dave was sitting down as well with his drink. Aaron looked around him at the people. Aaron could see that it was mostly females there, many who looked military. There were a few other men, some with women, some without. Aaron wondered if some of them were partners to the dancers who were going to be coming out. 

By halfway through the show, Aaron was very unsure of exactly what was going through Garcia's head in inviting him to this. Even Dave was having fun but the Drag Queens that were coming out, one was even a King which had made Aaron smile some, and performing were not anything close to something that Aaron enjoyed. 

"We have a special treat for you all tonight," the main Drag Queen said as she came out on the stage. She was still in her getup from the song before. Aaron eyed the cleavage that she had because she at least had that going for her. "For the first time here at this location, we have the lovely Lady Lovelace. She was the winner of the Miss USA Drag contest and we are the lucky winners of the new location after she moved to the DC area so please give a big round of applause for Lady Lovelace."

Aaron wondered how a Drag Queen Miss USA contest went. He was stuck thinking on that when the music started up and the spotlights aimed at the curtain at the back of the stage. There was a runway down the center of the tables that were reserved with normal table scattered at the end. The curtain opened and out stepped someone who Aaron didn't think was male at all. He knew that he was but his body type was very androgynous and then the cut of his dress with the shawl over it was very misleading. He moved seductively and Aaron was entranced. He could not tell the team a single song that he sung during his set, or lip synced to was the better term. Aaron though was entranced. Lady Lovelace was an interesting name. 

When Lady Lovelace finally ended her show, Aaron was very disappointed. He kept that off of his face though as he did not need the team reading more it it than what it was. She put on a very good show. A really good one that had most of the audience very, very quiet. Aaron watched the next few acts, not drinking a lot because he knew that Lady Lovelace would go on at least one more time for the finale. 

Lady Lovelace did not disappoint Aaron at all with the finale. He was a little shocked the choice of songs but Lady Lovelace did Reba McEntire justice on her songs Fancy and The Night the Lights Went Out In Georgia. When the curtains dropped on Lady Lovelace going into the back, Aaron felt a little disappointed. Not at her performance but at the fact it was over. He pushed himself up and out of the chair and yawned. The long case was getting to him. 

"So did you at least have a little fun, Boss-man?" Garcia asked as she tucked herself into Morgan's side. 

Aaron looked at his team to see that none of them were drunk. They all looked a little tipsy but no anything bad, except for Dave and JJ that was. They looked tired but ready for the drive home. Ready for dropping the rest of the team off at their home locations. Aaron was half tempted to just go home with Dave and crash on one of his beds but he really wanted to see Jack. 

Thoughts of Lady Lovelace stopped Aaron from getting to sleep on time even once he got home, showered, checked on Jack and laid down. Aaron rolled over for the eighth time, looking up at the ceiling. He had kept his reaction down before this but now he just couldn't He was seeing her dancing on the stage. Aaron was seeing her dancing just for him. It was a stupid thing to get attached to but it had been a long time since anyone had piqued his interest that his mind and it seemed his libido was attaching to Lady Lovelace. It was a strange thing though as Aaron wasn't see her ad Lady Lovelace, his mind was throwing in a random face from the street on the body and his mind was giving him what he thought the male looked liked in male clothes. 

Aaron had long before accepted that it wasn't a single thing he was attracted to. Haley had been an attraction to what she had shown on stage, which really should have been a sign that she was not what he needed to be with. Aaron had a lot of body types that he was sexually, instantly attracted to but he also had a strong component for the mind if it was going to be more than sex. Aaron had no clue who exactly the person behind the makeup, and outfits were but with the name of Lady Lovelace, the only thing that came to mind was Ada Lovelace.

Giving in, Aaron wrapped his hand around his hard cock. He was just in boxers so he slipped those off and used them to make sure that he didn't make a mess. He imagined Lady Lovelace on is lap, kissing, touching, grinding. Aaron had never been one for masturbation, he hadn't done it really growing up and in college, he was too scared to even if his roommate did, hew as afraid of what name he would call out. Still, it took little time at all for him to make a mess of himself. He cleaned up with his boxers, and hoped he remembered to shower again when he woke up. If he ran he would but if he got up too late to run before taking Jack to school, Aaron was pretty sure he wouldn't shower. 

Sleep came slowly to Aaron but it did come. 

XxXxXxX

Aaron really hoped that Garcia and Prentiss were not in the club as he paid the fee to get in and then settled himself in his reserved spot near the stage. He knew that he never should have done it but he hadn't been able to resist when he he saw that seats could be bought and held. Aaron had bought what amounted to a year long membership. He had been there three times since that first night. The standard operating procedure was that if Aaron wasn't going to make a show for his seat, he would email so that they could have a full house if they needed it. 

Tonight was a charity auction. Aaron wasn't sure what was on auction but it was one of Aaron's favorite charities so he went just for that. Aaron heard voices talking and he recognized one from an online lecture that whole of the BAU had to listen to on the psychology of gender. Aaron could not tell where the voice was coming from though. He instead just closed his eyes to wait for the auction to start. 

"Welcome, welcome. I see some fine strapping young men in here as well as some very lovely ladies," one of the Drag Queens said as she stepped out. Aaron could not remember her name but that wasn't a shock. He didn't remember many names other than the object of his affection. "So we won't be parading our ladies out here in swimsuits. They won't be talking. They are all getting just a single song to convince you that you need to win a date with them. So let's not keep you in suspense any longer."

Lady Lovelace went last. Aaron wasn't shocked. She was the top billed Drag Queen there. Hell, Aaron was pretty sure that the club was doing better business after she had come. The other Queens didn't seem to mind her at all. Lady Lovelace was also the last to be auctioned off. 

Aaron got nervous when one lady kept on bidding just a little more than Aaron so he upped the bid over hers by five hundred dollars. She stopped and when the announcer lady slammed her hand down and announced that Aaron had won, Aaron wasn't sure what to do. He knew the rules as those had been gone over when he had signed up for the auction. While there would be no money changing hands, he had to bring proof of his donation to the charity when he picked up his date for their date. If it wasn't then the next person who bid below would be given a chance. Aaron knew that it was a way to keep things discreet for those who didn't want a transaction for that much money going through a club like that. Aaron was grateful for that, as were many of the others he was sure. 

Aaron went to the owner of the club, they were gender fluid and tonight they were dressed female, in a very risque outfit.

"What can I do for your tonight handsome?" She asked. She handed over a bottle of water. Those were free in the club and Aaron usually drank a few and at least two very pricey drinks. 

"Well, I have my payment for my date here," Aaron handed over his phone. 

"Oh, right. FBI out of town a lot guy. I'm not shocked you are on the ball." She grabbed a file from behind the bar and Aaron saw LL on the corner of it. She made a notation. "Okay. I have you down as paid. Now your lovely lady has marked that she's free every night for the next month except for Thursday nights as she teaches a night class, unless you want to go out after it. I also have an email here to give you if you want to use it to set up your date. I normally wouldn't give this out even if it's in the file but I know it's their email that is set up for this stuff and other than tracking it, there isn't much you can get form it that you couldn't if this was some kind of sting. Plus, you sir are besotted with Miss Lovelace. And if there is a Queen in here who needs a real date, it's her." 

Aaron wasn't sure what he felt about the owner saying that but he didn't say a single thing. Aaron took the business card that was handed over with Lady Lovelace's email address on the back. Tomorrow night was Thursday and Aaron knew that they would probably be heading out on a case but Aaron sat down in a corner while music played and people talked and he started to compose an email to Lady Lovelace.

/Miss Ada, 

My name is Aaron and I'm the one that won the date with you. I work a very demanding job and my downtime is little as I am a single father. I will probably be out of town for at least a few days for my job so I will email you back when I get back and we can plan more for a date then. I just didn't want you to have to wait to hear back thinking that I chose not to go through with it.

Sincerely Yours,

Aaron Hotchner/

Aaron read over the email before he hit send. He looked up to look around and stopped when he saw a male exiting the back area that Aaron knew was the employee access to backstage. He heard the chime of that man's phone and the man plucked it from a pocket. While the face, Adam's apple very visible, and the structure of parts of his face were male, the clothes below were androgynous at best. Tight pants that looked like work out leggings, purple in color, and a T-shirt that was tied into a knot and showed off his midriff. His hair was pulled back into a pony tail but it was very evident that it wasn't a wig. It wasn't too long for a guy but Aaron wondered if he liked it long or grew it out for this. It took Aaron only a few seconds to realize that this was Lady Lovelace. 


	3. Cherished

Posted: [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18239744)!


	4. "Drag Queen Spencer"

**Title** : Untitled  
 **Ratings** : Mature  
 **Warnings** : No Archive Warnings Apply  
 **Fandom(s)** : Criminal Minds  
 **Category** : M/M  
 **Relationships** : Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid  
 **Characters** : Aaron Hotchner, Spencer Reid  
 **Tags** : Canon-Typical Violence, Drag, Cross-Dressing,   
**Summary** : During a case, the whole team gets to see another side of Spencer Reid. It's after the case though that Aaron Hotchner decides that Spencer  
 **Year** : Season 4 (Spring 2009)  
 **Spoilers** : Up Through Season 4

Aaron Hotchner looked at his team. Hell, he looked at the officers that were in the station house. There wasn't a single one of them that could pull off what needed done. The case wasn't big enough that he could pull in someone from another division who did undercover work. Really it was just one night that they needed but it was the nature of what they needed that made Aaron very hesitant to reach out. Asking an officer of the law from any level and any branch to get up on a stage and dress in Drag was not something that anyone ever really wanted to ask. 

Three men had been killed before the BAU was called the fourth was found not long after the team had arrived. It had not taken long for Garcia to figure out the link between them, they were all part of a show at a local gay bar. A Drag Queen show. 

"So realistically, what would it take to get these men training on how to spot the person that we are looking for?" the Chief of Police, Alan Studebaker asked. 

"More time than we have. The next show starts in three hours." Aaron looked at his watch. He looked again at the team and this time he noticed that Reid wasn't where he had last been. Aaron made a wider sweep with his eyes to see that Reid was in one of the side offices. That was where a computer had been set up for work that needed silence and it had been offered to the BAU to use. Reid looked like he was deep in research. Aaron wondered what he had found, and he hoped that it meant that they could crack the case. 

"Hotch, none of the men in the house have any kind of training. We already know that all of them haven't seen anything out of the ordinary," Morgan said as he stepped up to Aaron. 

"And none of the officers are willing to go undercover," JJ said as she turned to Aaron. She had been on the phone just a few feet away. 

"So we have four men on this team." Aaron looked at Morgan and Dave. 

"Reid's out because the kid would freak out," Morgan said. 

"I will do nearly anything but there is no way I can get up on that stage and still be able to profile," Dave said. 

"That's what I am afraid of. We will all be too focused on whatever we have to do." 

"Chief," Reid said as he stepped out of the room he had been in. 

"Yes," the Chief said.

"Do you have a DVD player?"

"In your conference room."

"Good. Hotch, assemble the team?" Reid looked at Aaron as he said it and Aaron nodded his head in agreement. 

Aaron called out for Prentiss to join them. She had been across the room talking to a few of the Drag Queens. Reid had the TV and DVD player on when the team entered and it was a movie of some kind or a show. All Aaron could see on the screen was the curtain. Reid was pulling the blinds shut and he pulled the last as Prentiss came inside. He shut the door. 

"I think that this guy can do what we need," Reid said and he hit play. 

Aaron heard music starting up. It was a country song. It took a few seconds for Aaron to place that it was called Man, I Feel Like A Woman. Aaron was looking at the crowd and noticed that it was a bar in DC that he had gone to a few times. It was one of the more discrete gay bars that was close to his house. He wondered how Reid thought that one of the Drag Queens from DC would help. They were three hours from curtain drop and DC, even by a direct flight was five hours away. 

"Oh my," Prentiss said so Aaron actually looked at the man who was singing along with the words. He was dressed very nicely, there was not a lot about his body that spoke about the fact that he wasn't a she, at least in the costume that he was in. Aaron was watching the body and only watched the face when the music faded out and a new song came on. The guy unbuttoned his black overcoat and underneath was a sheer but short dress. It was dark at the base and at the top, where it would be hard to mask fake breasts and a cock but nearly not there at all in the middle. That showed off a pair of abs that were near washboard. It showed that he took care of his body. 

"Wait, I know her," Prentiss said. 

"Really?" Reid asked. He looked really, really shocked at that. He was about the only one on the team though. Aaron wasn't sure that he would ever be shocked on anything that Prentiss did. 

"Yes, Lady Lovelace. I've seen her once or twice at that club." 

"I don't understand how that helps us, Reid. DC is too far unless you have created a teleportation device while holed up in the room," Aaron said. 

"What if I said that Lady Lovelace was here?"

"How do you know that?" Morgan asked.

Aaron's eyes were caught on the TV screen. The video had kept playing and because there was no song on, Aaron had assumed it had ended but it had not. He saw that the camera was following Lady Lovelace backstage. The dark wig was pulled off followed by eyelashes. Aaron got to watch as Lady Lovelace turned into Reid. Aaron reached out and tapped Morgan's shoulder and when the agent looked at him, Aaron pointed toward the screen. Reid had muted the TV it seemed but the mannerisms were all there. 

"When I was sixteen, I made friends with a twenty year old boy. He took me under his wing on teaching me self defense and then invited me to a Drag show one night. I watched and was fascinated. It was a clothes on show so minors were allowed in as the bar served minors. I was fascinated when he took me back stage. I charmed a few of the other Queens back there and they all took me under their wing. The confidence I gained doing this until I left Pasadena is part of why I passed things that others thought I never would in the academy. I keep my body looking good dancing." Reid didn't look ashamed at all. Hell Aaron was pretty sure that he wasn't worried either. He looked confidant in a way that he had just started to be on the team. Secure in his place after Gideon. 

This explained a lot about himself in the wake of being taken by Hankel and drugged. Reid had admitted it all to the intake nurse at the hospital where Aaron had taken him for having his foot looked at. The FBI had paid for Reid to go through drug rehab even though he had only been drugged for a few days. He had no slips or any back tracking at all and seeing what he did for his emotional release, Aaron could understand why. 

"You can dance in heels?" JJ asked. 

"I can dance better than Prentiss in heels." Reid actually looked a little cocky in that instance. 

"Hey!" Prentiss said but she was laughing as she said it. She reached out and pushed at Reid's shoulder. 

"You a have to admit you suck being in heels," JJ pointed out. 

Aaron looked at Morgan because he was silent. Dave at least just looked shocked. Morgan was looking a little outraged. Aaron reached out to touch him, to pull him back.

"You-" Morgan stopped himself. He shook his head and walked to a window. Aaron looked at Reid. Reid followed Morgan over. There was a low conversation happening and Aaron stayed back far enough to where he couldn't hear but close enough that he could intervene. Morgan wasn't good with things like this and Aaron understood being shocked. Morgan was very protective of Reid and finding out that he was keeping this a secret was not good. After the case, Aaron would make sure that they all had a chance to sit down and work everything out. 

"We good?" Reid asked with a smile on his face. He had a hand on Morgan's shoulder and was smiling at him. "At least enough to do our jobs?"

"Yeah, Man. Yeah we are. Look. I am going to be right there in the front of the room. He goes after males who have a boyfriend, you are going to have to sell that someone is your boyfriend. Have you thought that far ahead?"

"Well, we can't have you being that person. So far the only people killed have been white. Jason was Italian but was very pale so the UnSub assumed he was like the others. The show that is going on tonight is Drag and strip. I'll be down to something pretty damned skimpy and sitting on a lap. There is no way that a single person that isn't on this team would allow that. I'll take Prentiss and JJ with me to the store to get my outfits that I'll need for tonight. I've already called the bar and I've been added under my stage name. I've used the same one since I was eighteen and this is close enough to LA that someone could know me or at least heard from me."

"Garcia is going to be pissed that she doesn't get to go shopping."

"I have my costumes at home. I had her search for places that have what I need. I'll be doing two sets of one song and then my finale. I have my song already sent to the tech running the show. I'm as set up as I can be. I just need money for outfits." Reid looked at Aaron when he saw the last line. Aaron nodded his head and then nodded at JJ. 

"Put it on the expense account. I'll make sure that it's cleared. Go and get what you need. Dave, Morgan, and I will figure out everything else. I'll play the part of your boyfriend. JJ knows my size. Pick up what you think is best for me to wear. Dave is pushing the age of what you would be paired with. That might overshadow your side of what we want the UnSub to be drawn to. Age will make people look. People looking means the UnSub will get nervous. If you can't pick him out of the crowd, then we need to make sure that he'll go after you. You fit the profile body type wise so we have that. I am going to ask once. Can you do this?"

"Hotch, I can get on that stage and do an two hour show without blinking. I can figure out someone who wants to kill me while killing it in heels." 

Aaron watched Reid's face for a few seconds. He had that same look on his face that he had in the ER while taking down Dowd. Aaron nodded his head that he believed him. "Go." 

JJ and Prentiss followed behind Reid as he left the room. Aaron was left with Morgan and Dave. 

"So..." Dave started.

"Don't," Aaron said looking at Dave and darting his eyes at Morgan. 

"Oh, don't worry. I already know about the epic crush that you have for Pretty Boy," Morgan said with a smile on his face. He waggled his eyebrows next. Aaron suppressed his groan. He knew that Dave knew about the affection that Aaron had for Reid, Aaron refused to call it a crush. He was not a child or a teenager anymore. 

"It will not affect the case at all."

"Well, see I think that maybe it should. Our UnSub goes after couples. Kills the partner who dresses in drag. So to make it believable, the UnSub is going to have to think that you and Reid are a couple. You need to sell that." Dave's tone was that he didn't believe that Aaron could do it. Aaron didn't like his team doing undercover for that reason, even if it was just a single instance thing. Aaron was pretty sure that part of that was the whole Greenaway thing and how her downfall had happened. Even short things were hard to get ones head wrapped around. 

"Look man, this show that's going on tonight, it's not a normal they get up there and sing," Morgan said.

"I heard Reid talk about stripping to what could be considered a bikini. I know what to expect."

"You are going to see other people looking at him. He's going to make jokes, put on a show. He's going to say things that are nothing like the Reid that we know. You are either going to have to show that you are okay with that while making sure that everyone knows that he is yours or you are going to have to stay back and we put one the LEOs on it." Morgan looked dead serious.

Aaron knew though that he wasn't saying anything that wasn't already going through Aaron's head. Morgan, Rossi, and Prentiss had been the main ones going out ad talking to people. Reid and Aaron had been at the morgue and staying at the station house. It was a slim chance that the UnSub had seen either of them. Aaron hoped that he hadn't or this whole thing would be blown.

XxXxXxX

Aaron sat through three singers before he heard the song start that he knew was Reid's first. Aaron was in the front row, just on the left side of the end of the catwalk. He only had his backup gun on his person which he did not like but agreed that the room was too packed to have his main weapon on his hip. Reid came out of the back area of the bar and he was dressed pretty close to the outfit from the video Reid had shown them. The moves were te same as well changed a little for the size of the area that he was in. Aaron was mesmerized because Reid wasn't still by any stretch of the imagination. He stepped down the stairs at the front of the catwalk and cupped the side of Aaron's face as he mouthed words about feeling like a woman. 


	5. Spiral

**Title** : Spiral  
 **Fandom** : Criminal Minds  
 **Year** : Season Seven  
 **Tags** : Mistaken Relationship, Fake Dating, Alternate Universe, Angst, Happy Ending,   
**Ratings** : Teen And Up Audiences  
 **Pairings** : Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid,   
**Characters** : Aaron Hotchner, Spencer Reid, Jack Hotchner,   
**Spoilers** : Up Through Season Eight  
 **Summary** : When the FBI tries to become proactive, it's not until the whole we accept gays campaign has started that it's found out that they poster gay couple is not, in fact, a gay couple. It sets something into motion that spirals out of control, except it might not be a bad thing.  
 **Warnings** : Canon Minor Character Death,

"Uh, Hotch," Morgan said from the second side of the triangle billboard that was in the middle of the college campus. Hotch and Spencer had the other two sides. 

"Yes?" Hotch sounded half distracted, and it was normal given that he was reading ads on the board. 

"Did you know that the FBI was doing a silent campaign to pull in gay men?" Morgan's voice sounded odd, and Spencer leaned over to look at him. Morgan was staring at a poster. The steps of Hotch's shoes was heavy on the concrete as he walked into view.

"I saw something about it and heard one of the people in marketing talking about the fact that they had the perfect couple since the fraternization rules were lax. Why?"

"Because I'm looking at the poster for the out and proud gay couple of the FBI and...well. Congratulations?" Morgan looked at Hotch first before he looked at Spencer. 

"Why would you say that?" Spencer asked as he stepped fully around the corner of the display board and found the paper that Morgan's eyes were glued to. 

Spencer's eyes always took things in as a whole, and it was hard to break it down. The poster was well done and simple, but the stance was something to be desired. It was evident to Spencer that it had been manipulated because he knew the outfit that he was wearing in that picture and it was from a recruiting seminar that Spencer had done with Morgan eight months before. An FBI photographer had been the one to take it as well as several others over the weekend-long outing. It had been part of a media stunt to give the FBI good press. The picture of Hotch though was impossible to trace because Spencer had never seen him in that outfit before. 

Whoever had manipulated the image did damned good because Spencer couldn't tell from looking at it that it was faked. Spencer just couldn't understand why it had been faked. Hell, he couldn't understand how anyone would think that Spencer and Hotch were a couple. Hotch was the ultimate straight man. Hell, he hadn't even looked at men that time that Garcia and Prentiss had got into a game of guessing what men were wearing under their clothes. Hotch had just sat between them and drank. The rest of the team had just laughed at the drunken antics of the two women. 

Spencer's own sexuality was harder to pin down and yet easier at the same time. Spencer didn't care about the package, male, female, or anything in between that was covered in the gender spectrum. Spencer cared about the brain. It wasn't just IQ that attracted him but how the brain was used and how caring the person was. There were quite a few geniuses that made Spence cringe when he thought about them and a few hidden geniuses that made Spencer pant after them. The ability to keep up with him was paramount. 

"I think that some wires got crossed because I was never asked to use my image for a media campaign and I would have made sure that they knew that I was not in a relationship with anyone much less one of my team," Hotch said. The tone was businesslike, Hotch-like and there was nothing in it that showed disgust. 

"I wasn't asked either," Spencer said. 

"Really, that's all either one of you is going to say?" Morgan asked.

"I'll handle it when we get back to DC," Hotch said before going back to his side of the display board. Spencer looked at the poster one more time before he did the same. There was nothing that could be done about it right then, and it wasn't like anything would come of throwing a fit. Spencer started to let his eyes flow over the board again, but he found nothing that fit the profile of their three victims. Spencer could feel Morgan looking at him on occasion, but that was it. Morgan said nothing else. 

XxXxXxX

Spencer was seated at his desk working on a cold case file when he saw a man and two women stride into the bullpen. Spencer had never seen them before, but their badges put them as FBI agents. The agents didn't stop but instead went right up to Hotch's office. Spencer frowned because they kind of reminded Spencer of lawyers. Three of them invading Hotch's office was never good.

"What's that about?" Prentiss asked as she leaned closer to Spencer. 

"Unsure," Spencer utters. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Hotch stood up and shook all three of their hands before waving them toward the couch at the back of the office. Hotch followed and stopped in the doorway, his eyes going over the whole of the bullpen before landing on Spencer. 

"Reid, join us, please. You might want a fresh cup of coffee." 

Spencer nodded, grabbing his almost empty cup of coffee before walking to the kitchenette and getting fresh coffee for him with just a little sugar in it and a black cup of coffee for Hotch. It had been hours since Hotch had got some. Spencer carried them both up the stairs and handed Hotch his as soon as he stepped into the office. Hotch shut the door behind Spencer and directed him toward the chair. Spencer took the seat, sipping his coffee as he looked at the lawyers. Nothing was said as one of the women was looking through a file. Spencer frowned as the man's badge was finally able to be read. He was not a lawyer as Spencer thought but from HR. The woman in the middle wasn't a lawyer either, but it seemed from the media department. 

Hotch sat down on the arm of the chair that Spencer was sitting in and Spencer watched him take a sip of his coffee.

"Agents Hotchner, Reid," the woman who had been looking through the file said as she finally pulled out a piece of paper. 

"You've known me for years, Caroline, Aaron is fine," Hotch said. 

"Aaron, so this was a giant mess."

"Excuse me, what's a giant mess?" Spencer asked because he had no clue why he was in on this.

"How the two of you became the FBI's poster gay couple."

"Oh," Spencer said. He frowned because he had kind of forgot about it. The image had gone from his mind, and he had been so focused on the case and then coming home that the fact that people thought that he and Hotch were a couple had slipped from his mind. "I forgot about that."

"You forgot?" Caroline asked. 

"It didn't really impact me. I'm used to the assumption that because I am geeky and lithe that I am gay. No one has approached me about it within the FBI or pointed at me on the streets and saying I am in a relationship with my direct supervisor. It's not impacted my day to day life, so I kind of forgot."

Hotch chuckled as he sat down on the arm of Spencer's chair. It was strange to do it in the office, but on the jet, Hotch usually sat on the arm of the couch that was there when Spencer was sitting there. 

"We will get back to that. The campaign was fully launched a month and a half ago. It's fully entrenched now at campuses across the country."

"And?" Hotch asked.

Spencer hummed his agreement because it sounded like there was a but coming at the end of Caroline's words.

The man from HR cleared his throat. "We are worried about the impact that it will have if we pull the campaign. We have nothing ready to stick in its place, and we don't want the backlash of people thinking we are pulling it because we changed our mind."

"The Bureau also doesn't want to admit that it did something this massive and admit it was a mistake either do they?" Hotch asked.

"No," Caroline said. 

"However, there is more to it than that," the last woman said. Spencer looked at her badge, her name as Josie. "The media has caught onto this as of about seven hours ago. I guess someone who knew one of you remarked online about it and it's blown up from there. It's grown rather large, and by the time that someone within the FBI had found it, there was no controlling it." 

"What exactly does that mean?" Hotch asked. 

Spencer wanted to know that as well. He assumed he knew what it meant, but he wanted to be sure. Because what it sounded like was that it was more than just a poster on college campuses around the country. It seemed like it was some kind of Internet sensation story.

"Three different LGBT websites have pushed out stories about it. We have figured out that it's been picked up by one major news source with more to follow; I am sure."

"You mean that instead of just having a set of posters around colleges, the news has now picked up that supposedly Reid and I are a couple?" 

"Yes."

"And the only reason that you three are here is to have us keep up the illusion in some way isn't it?" Spencer asked. He could tell that the three of them didn't want to be there. They didn't want to be talking to them. Spencer understood that. Hotch was scary as it was but to have to ask him to do what they wanted them to do. 

"Yes."

"Hmm," Hotch said. 

Spencer didn't dare look up at him. He didn't want to see whatever look was on Hotch's face because he wasn't sure what he was thinking himself. Spencer had never had a real relationship. He'd never found someone that he wanted to spend that much time with that actually liked him back. Hotch had been married to his high school sweetheart before their divorce. It had been painful, and Spencer wouldn't wish that on his worst enemy. He was out of his depth because there was no way that anyone would ever think that he could fake being in a relationship.

"What are they offering?" Hotch asked. 

"Hotch?" Spencer asked as he finally looked up at the older man. 

Hotch looked down at him, but his eyes were soft, the same soft look Spencer had got for years. 

"I've been asking for a lot of things lately and getting them turned down. I'm wondering exactly what this is worth to the brass. I would also like to know exactly how long are we supposed to play act at this and exactly what kind of play-acting does it entail?"

"Umm..." Caroline looked at Josie. 

"Seven weeks," the man said. 

"Seven weeks of dates in public? Kissing in the locker room? What exactly?"

"That was left up to you," Caroline said. 

"And in exchange?" Hotch asked.

"Three of the five things you have asked for, up to you which three you get for the whole of the BAU and Doctor Reid, no one could figure out what you would actually want so it was left up to you to decide."

Spencer turned and looked at Hotch. Hotch raised an eyebrow. "The other two things? The unit needs them?"

"Yes. Ideally, we need all five to keep up with the UnSubs we hunt."

"All five things," Spencer said. 

"We will have to go back and talk our bosses. One hour?" Caroline asked as she stood up. 

"We will be right here, talking amongst ourselves."

It was silent as the trio walked out, pulling the door shut behind them. 

"I wasn't expecting that," Hotch said. 

"No. Are you being serious?" Spencer asked. He turned in the seat to where he could look up at Hotch without turning his neck. Hotch turned a little to face him better. His face was serious, but he wasn't exactly sure that he was reading Hotch right at the moment. 

"I am being very serious. I knew that they would want something from us in the way of not having to own up to the fact that they did, in fact, use us without permission or without confirming the fact that we were a couple. I figured that we would sign a waiver that we would have to say no comment about the relationship and keep it going under wraps. I was not expecting them to want us to be overt about it."

"You would have to be moved off of doing my evaluations, it's a little bit of legal jumble, but I guess in the long run it makes them look better?" Spencer shrugged. The way that they were sitting wasn't exactly typical for most people, but Spencer realized that Hotch usually sat near him. He hadn't ever noticed it before. 

"Which I wouldn't say no to getting rid of some of my paperwork. You agreed pretty quick."

"The team needs things, the unit does."

"And your personal life or a fake personal life is not a sacrifice you should make just for that."

"I'm happy with everything that I have. Do I want more money? Yes but I seriously doubted they would give me a raise. They went after your weak point which everyone knows is the team. Me, no one is going to question me in this but you...you have a better reputation than me. I'm shocked you are willing to tarnish it."

"Tarnish it how? Dave's already set the precedent that the BAU is its own little world. No one is going to be shocked by the fact that I am dating anyone on my team. There are enough rumors that go around at the current about me dating each of you. Even Morgan."

"How have I missed that?" Spencer asked.

"Because you are usually eye deep in a book and when you are reading for pleasure and sometimes for work you turn off your ears, or that's what Morgan calls it."

"Oh." Spencer felt a blush creeping up his neck at that. He did get a little lost in his own world sometimes. 

"Seven weeks of dating a man with three PhDs and several BAs who is a catch isn't exactly a hardship." Hotch's face was straight as he said it, but there was a warmth to his tone that Spencer had never heard before. 

"How would we..." Spencer thrust his hand out toward the bullpen. 

"I am assuming that our direct team would know the truth and really it's not like they want us lip-locking in the kitchen. We are both very private so a few dinners out when we can."

"But that's...actually." Spencer shut his mouth because the words weren't coming. That sounded like actual dating, not fake dating. Though to be honest, Spencer had no clue what fake dating looked like. He thought about asking JJ because she talked about movies where people fake dated before. While Spencer didn't want the actual movies taking up space in his brain may be a rundown from her would work. 

"We already try and do a meal out a week with Jack, I see no reason to change that. No one would expect me to date without my son knowing about it. He's not exactly gossipy, and to him, nothing would have to change. We can make sure to get a photo op on each case. SOmething small and cute like brushing your cheek with my hand or kissing your forehead. Anything more would be too out of character for me. Though I'm sure that anything out of character would be explained by your influence on me. Maybe we can change the sleeping rotation to where it's just you and I sharing a room, even when we have the budget to get individual rooms. There are a million little things we can do that will have no impact on our actual lives or after we 'break' up."

"You seem to have put a lot of thought into this."

"Well, I figured something like this would happen. I mean they weren't going to post a retraction. So I planned."

"You like plans." Spencer smiled at him and relaxed a little more. So far what Hotch was putting forth wouldn't be that bad. It seemed close to what they were already doing without having to do anything really that extra. Which also pointed out to Spencer why anyone thought that they were already dating. "So if it's not that hard to fake date, compared to what we are doing, you know that it's why they think we are already dating right?"

"Well, the fact that we are friends doing what friends do means that they just want to see us as dating. Two women doing what we are doing might not be seen that way. A male and a female probably would. It just goes to their mindset that people can't be friends."

"Yeah. So what are you going to tell Jack if someone says something in front of him?" 

"I thought that you and I could discuss that tonight over dinner. Jessica is already planning on a pizza night with Jack. When we thought the case was going to take longer than it did, she had filled up their nights. Jessica offered to have me join, but Jack was looking forward to a him and Jessica night."

"Already being pushed aside for a girl huh?" Spencer asked with a smile. 

Hotch just grinned at him as the door to the office opened again. This time it was just Caroline coming into the room with a massive stack of paperwork. Spencer groaned. It looked like those above had accepted it, but that meant that all of that paperwork had to be filled out.

"Okay, so before we get into this. The Director has said that as far as everyone except your team and your direct family is to understand you, two are dating and will date for at least seven weeks before having a breakup. While he would like that the fake breakup does not happen on a case if it's the only public venue that it can happen at he will understand as long as it doesn't affect the case."

"Why would we need to break up publicly?" Spencer asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's not like Hotch declared his undying love on a case. So I would think that one of us just going on a public date with someone else would do it. We are both very private people so really a big display on a case is more out of the normal than anything else. A date at the right location with cameras and whatnot and we have a huge story about said breakup. I know that press are going to ask on cases and it can be handled easily."

"To that end, Agent Jareau has already stated that she does not want to go back to being a media liaison for the BAU."

"No, she does not. I have another agent willing to step in, and he'll join us for whatever case comes up."

"He will have to speak to the media office here as soon as possible."

"Agent Anderson is on site today, and I will send him over as soon as I talk to him."

"Anderson is joining the team?"

"The Director is unwilling to force JJ from the unit, and I have made a good case for needed a media liaison on the team. So it was one of the five things that I wanted. So we will become an eight-man unit if we count Garcia. Which this will also free up more time for myself to actually seem like I have a personal life."

"I have the contracts drawn up here that will state what the FBI will expect from you as well as out clauses and the ramifications. The FBI can terminate this agreement at any point for any reason however we cannot take back what was granted. Meaning if this backfires, you won't lose any of the five things you have already got from the FBI."

"Hand them over Caroline. I know legal speak."

"If you want I can leave and let you discuss it all with Doctor Reid."

"Doctor Reid also understand legal speak. His father was a lawyer, and the last time that I got new law manuals, he read them over before I could. He could probably sit a bar exam and pass with no classwork or time."

Caroline looked at Spencer with thinly veiled shock on her face. Spencer felt kind of smug about that he liked being able to shock people with what he could do. Hotch had taught him over the years to be proud of what he could do and what he had done. Even if it was all genetic, he was doing something with his life and with his brain. 

Hotch chuckled and held out his hand for the paperwork. Caroline passed over hotch's and then Spencer's. It was a lot of reading, but at least it wouldn't take long for Spencer to read it. 


	6. "Step Daddy to Dragons"

**Title** : Untitled  
 **Fandom** : Criminal Minds  
 **Year** : 2015  
 **Tags** : One-Shot, Alternate Universe, Magic Is Real, Angst, Happy Ending,   
**Ratings** : een And Up Audiences  
 **Pairings** : Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid  
 **Characters** : Aaron Hotchner, Spencer Reid, Jack Hotchner  
 **Spoilers** : Up Through Season 10  
 **Summary** : Spencer finds three eggs in Aaron's house. Then they hatch into Dragons. Thinking that he's gone insane but unwilling to leave the poor things alone, even if they are figments of imagination, Spencer tries to keep them hidden.

Spencer didn't know what to do. He looked at the three little dragons and knew that they were real, he knew that, but every single time that he thought to open his mouth to his lover about hiding three baby dragons in the attic, Spencer stopped himself. There were books that had been in the box with the eggs and Spencer had read them but it was on magic and runes, seemingly an ancient text from those who practiced occult things. Something he never thought that he would find in Aaron's attic. 

In fact, Aaron was the last person that Spencer would ever think had anything to do with magic in his house outside of the fantasy books that Jack read. Aaron was the first to discredit anything that had to do with the paranormal, mysticism, or the occult on cases. While Spencer didn't believe in things that he couldn't prove, there was too much slightly weird stuff that happened for Spencer to discredit things without looking into them first. It was the whole reason he had picked up the damned eggs, to begin with. 

Aaron had given him the attic to make into a room for himself to settle in. Aaron had his office, and Jack had a playroom that was off of his room, but there was no room that was Spencer's and there wasn't an empty room that he could make into a library of sorts, so Aaron had cleaned out the attic for him. A storage shed had been purchased for the backyard, and everything that was in the attic went in there or in the basement if it needed temperature control. Except for the box that Spencer had found in a little nook at the edge of the room. Spencer had opened it to see books and three eggs. 

Spencer couldn't help picking up the eggs. He had touched each one before setting it down and picking up the next. It wasn't until Spencer had touched the last egg that he heard a crackling noise. Spencer looked down to see that the first egg was cracking. 

"Spencer?" Aaron called out as his steps sounded on the stairs. 

There would be no hiding the dragons if they were real and no more pretending for Spencer that he wasn't crazy if Aaron didn't see them. He didn't know which one he wanted to be true. If the dragons were real, then something massive was being hidden from him, and he didn't like that idea, mainly because the eggs had been in Aaron's house. If the dragons were not real, Spencer could deal with it. 

"Spenc-oh fuck," Aaron said as he locked eyes with Spencer. Aaron looked down at the three dragons in Spencer's lap. Aaron walked over to Spencer and dropped to his knees. The little grey dragon took off for Aaron immediately. Aaron reached out and picked her up. There were two females and a male in the small group. The female was grey while the males were black. Spencer had wondered at the dull colors and wondered if it was like baby eyes that they grew into the color they were supposed to be. While the dragons were exactly the same besides color, Spencer just knew that the one was female and the rest were male. He just knew it, and it was another facet of what made him think that he was hallucinating. 

"I'm not hallucinating them?" Spencer asked, his voice shaking. His whole world was shaking, and he knew that it was just his body reacting to stress, but he was still petrified that he was seeing things. That he was seeing this. That his mind had finally broken the rest of the way and he was stuck in a world that was entirely make-believe. 

"Gods, no Spencer." Aaron dropped to his knees in front of Spencer and reached out to touch Spencer's face. The touch was soft and caring, and it nearly broke Spencer more. He wanted it all to be real. "They are weeks old. You've been hiding them for weeks?"

"I wasn't sure if I was seeing something that wasn't there or hallucinating and I was afraid of both outcomes. I brought food up to them, but when I was away, I would think that I was imaging that part as well. You had the eggs in your home, Aaron." That was the point that Spencer couldn't get past. Aaron had the eggs in his home. If they had been decorations, they would have been in with the Halloween decoration, and Spencer would have seen them before. It fit for some kind of themed party, but there had been nothing else. 

"Yes. I've had them for a very long time. Look, this is not something to talk about while crouching on the floor in the attic. Come on," Aaron said. He stood up and held out his hand; his dragon tucked into his other arm. Spencer scooped up the other two and took Aaron's hand. Aaron let go of Spencer's hand when he stood up and cupped the side of Spencer's face. "I'll tell you everything about me that I've never told you, but I want you to know this, Spencer, I love you. I love you so much, but I've been unable to tell you anything about this because of the rules that surround my working at the FBI. However, finding these eggs and being confronted with it has allowed me to tell you."

"Why would you have rules about that?" Spencer asked. He could see the FBI keeping magic from the world, but if the BAU hunted killers, it was a statistical improbability that they had never hunted someone who used magic. Unless there was a BAU unit or something like that it that hunted magical killers. Spencer had a lot of questions that he wanted to be answered and he really hoped that Aaron wouldn't keep anything else from him. 

"Because I am not human."

"What?" Spencer stopped following Aaron. Aaron turned around on the steps and looked back and up at Spencer. Aaron wasn't human? He looked human. He felt human. Spencer knew intimately what Aaron's body was and there was no way that he wasn't human. Unless he was a shapeshifter of some kind. If he was, it explained why he had Dragon eggs. Maybe he collected them. Spencer opened his mouth to ask why the eggs had hatched for him, why him touching them had made them come alive, but he stopped when he saw the look on Aaron's face. 

"I am not human, and neither is Jack."

Spencer waited for the break in Aaron's face that would have him smile and tell Spencer he was joking. It never came. Spencer felt like he couldn't breathe. He felt the two little dragons in his arms, and he looked down at them. There was only a single thing that made sense, even though it really didn't.

"What are you?" Spencer asked, afraid of the answer. It was the first time that Spencer had ever asked a question and feared the answer. 

"A dragon. These three are my kids." Aaron reached up and petted the little girl dragon on his shoulder. 

"WHAT?!" Spencer felt the world start to grey out around the edges. He tried to clutch the dragons closer to him so that when he fell they wouldn't fall off but they took off from him, flying to Aaron. Flying to their father and settling on his shoulder with their sister. Spencer felt something grip his body and it wasn't Aaron, it held in him too many places for it to be a person. It was more like a giant pillow. Spencer expected to feel the step rushing up to meet him but the weird probably magic pillow just cushioned his body just as the world went black.

XxXxXxX

Spencer felt something rough and wet on his face and brushed at it, he hit something small and hard and heard a little almost clucking sound. Spencer forced his eyes open. The light was bright so he blinked a few times to get used to it before he saw that it was one of the black dragons that was on a pillow beside him and licking his face it seemed. Spencer let his eyes move around the room to see that he was in his and Aaron's bedroom. His and a Dragon's bedroom. Spencer swallowed because he felt like he was going to cry. Everything in his life was a lie. 

"Spencer?" Jack asked. The bed shifted, and Jacks' face appeared in front of Spencer's eyes. "Dad, he's awake."

Aaron appeared behind Jack, and he had a soft look on his face. Aaron was worried about him. Before Aaron could get close, the other two small dragons crowded into Spencer's face. Spencer felt licks over his entire face.

"Let him breathe," Aaron said before picking the dragons up. All three started to cry out as soon as Aaron settled them into the crook of his arm. "You can cuddle when he gets up. I didn't expect you to pass out though I should have because it was a lot. I have a book here for you to read. I didn't realize that I had missed a box when I moved everything out of the attic for you."

Spencer took the book that Jack handed him. It was huge and old, and as soon as Spencer touched it, he felt something like electricity pass over him. He had felt that once before when he had picked up the eggs, and then just minutes later they started to hatch.

"You said they were your kids. But..." Spencer looked at Jack. Jack was human, or at least Jack looked human. There was the matter of Haley, was she a dragon too or was she like Spencer and had been seduced into Aaron's bed without knowing what the truth was. Spencer didn't feel safe at the moment, and that was a startling revelation because Aaron always made Spencer feel safe. 

"If I mate with a dragon in dragon form, we have eggs and dragons. If we are in human form, we have humans. When they reach a few years old, they can move back and forth."

Spencer watched Jack change in front of him from boy to a dragon that was the size of a medium-sized dog. He was living with dragons. Five dragons. Spencer pushed himself up to a fully seated position and then tucked his legs up. He knew that he wasn't going to make it out of the house if he ran. He was sure that Aaron had something to keep him there until Aaron was sure that Spencer wasn't going to blab the truth. Of course, even if Spencer did go to anyone, they would just lock him up for a psych hold. Spencer wrapped his arms around his leg. As he settled his left close to his body, Spencer realized there was a bracelet on it. It wasn't anything metal but instead looked like one of those friendship bracelets that girl children made to give to friends. It was probably whatever was going to keep Spencer in the house. Spencer ignored it and looked at Jack. He held out his hand, and Jack wiggled closer on the bed and bumped his head into Spencer's hand. 

Jack changed back into a boy and then cuddled into Spencer's side. Spencer forced himself to wrap his arm around the boy. The dragon or whatever he was called. Dragonling? Dragonette? 

Spencer tried to understand, but his brain kept on going back to the fact that he could still be insane and this was all something to make him believe that he wasn't. He needed to talk to someone, he needed to have a mental health check. He needed to get out of the house. 

"Jack, why don't we let Spencer read the book, and we can go and get lunch ready. I was going up to ask you what you wanted for lunch, Spencer."

"Sandwiches are fine. You don't need to go to any trouble." The answer was reasonable as it was almost always Spencer's answer when Aaron asked him what he wanted for lunch. Aaron never made just sandwiches though. He always made something else to go with it, whether it was potato or macaroni salad or something that took longer to make. Spencer usually weaseled himself into helping make whatever Aaron decided to make to pair with the sandwiches, but today Spencer would stay up on the second floor. 

"You and your sandwiches. How about deviled eggs and french fries?"

"Sweet potato fries?" Spencer asked. Spencer knew there was a bag of them in the freezer, he had bought them the last time he went to the store.

"Sure. I'll even make that spicy cinnamon dipping sauce you like for them." Aaron pressed a kiss to Spencer's cheek, lingering there for longer than normal. "I love you."

"Love you, too," Spencer said by rote. His stomach was in knots. 

Aaron reached up and cupped the other side of Spencer's face, turning it to where Aaron could press a chaste kiss to his lips. Spencer pushed into the kiss for a second before pulling back. Aaron's eyes were full of such happiness, and it made Spencer a little sick to his stomach. He didn't know what to do. He really wanted to go out and get the help that he obviously needed but it felt so real. 

"Come on you three, let's leave Spencer alone." Aaron scooped up the three little dragons as he got off the bed. Jack ducked into Spencer and gave him a hug before jumping off the bed. Spencer reached out and touched the book that was laying beside him on the bed. He opened the cover, feeling Aaron looking back at him. He just needed to give Aaron time to get down into the kitchen and then Spencer could make a break for it. If Aaron had the house set up, magically, to where Spencer couldn't get off the grounds at least, Spencer would know that. 

Spencer waited until he heard the beep of the oven through the house for him to make his move. He was dressed, and his messenger bag was in the corner. He grabbed his credentials as well as his medical card. He didn't even worry about his gun at all. He didn't need that for where he was going. Spencer looked at the bracelet on his hand. It was too dangerous to try and take it off. He had no clue what it did or why Aaron had put it on him. He needed more information, and while the lure of reading the book before he left was high, he couldn't take the chance that it would take too long and one of the five others in the house would wander back up. Spencer's regular shoes were not in the room, so he settled for a pair of his dress shoes from the closest. Spencer slipped them on before going out onto the deck that overlooked the backyard. The dining room was the room below the master bedroom, and Spencer was glad. He could slip down the trellis that was affixed to the side of the house that ran down either side of the deck. Spencer had never done anything like it at his own home, but he had climbed one like it for a case about a year before. 

Taking his time, Spencer made sure that he had his feet secure before letting his hands grip the next section. It was slow going, but Spencer didn't want to make a single noise. When his feet hit the grass, Spencer let go of the trellis and dusted off his fingers. He had tried not to damage the climbing rose, but his hand were a little bloody where he couldn't miss thorns. Spencer looked around the backyard before going out the side gate on the far side of the house. Spencer made sure to stick as close to the fence as possible so that he didn't become visible from the living room. He cut through the neighbor's yard as well before making a running break for it when he was sure he was far enough away from the house. He had enough cash on him for bus fare to get to the hospital, he just needed to catch the bus.


	7. Immortal Loves/The Fallen Angel's Human-Pain of Devotion

**Title** : The Pain of Devotion  
 **Series** : Fallen Angel's Human 1 (Immortal Loves 2)  
 **Ratings** : Explicit  
 **Warnings** : Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con  
 **Fandom(s)** : James Bond  
 **Category** : M/M  
 **Relationships** : James Bond/Q, The Dragon (Leviathan)/Qi, Q/Alec Trevelyan   
**Characters** : James Bond, Q, M (Olivia Mansfield), The Dragon (Leviathan), Qi  
 **Tags** : Demons & Angels, Canon-Typical Violence, Murder, Torture, Rough Sex, BDSM,   
**Summary** : James Bond endured like he had for centuries, looking for that spark of life that came to him over and over. Fallen Angels aren't any better than Demons in the scheme of things but James has never cared about that. All he cares about is killing Angels when they cross his path, in his goal to never let them kill his love again.   
**Words** :   
**Year** : 2006 (Casino Royale)  
 **Spoilers** : Up Through Skyfall

# New Year's Day 2001

Qirin Smythe looked around the flat that he was in. It was going to be an interesting few hours while he laid and then set off his trap. He was looking forward to it a lot. He had been bored since Spencer had actually bonded with little Jack. Qirin knew that Spencer loved the little boy, but there was something about the whole thing that was off. Qirin said nothing because it was apparent the time that he had seen Aaron that Aaron loved Spencer without reservation. That Spencer loved him back just as much. Qirin had also seen footage of the wedding of Aaron and Haley, and while it looked like she loved Aaron, Aaron did not love her. Qirin had not got those files anywhere near legally, and he didn't tell Spencer about them. Still, Qirin watched over Spencer from a distance. 

Life as Qirin knew it was going to be over. He wasn't going to have his normal little life anymore. Though really his life was never normal, to begin with. Qirin had bounced from home to home before finally catching the eye of a professor at Oxford when he had been there on a class trip when he was ten. He had been adopted outright and put into an excellent school where he was the odd one out. Still, Qirin had thrived there. He had left that school three years early for Uni. There wasn't a university that didn't want him, so he had the pick. Professor Ludwig had been his rock for many years, then Qirin had found him dead in bed on Qirin's eighteenth birthday. Q hadn't celebrated his birthday since then really. He marked the day, thanked the man who had been as close a father has he had and moved on. 

Pulling himself from his memories, Qirin looked down at the computer in his lap. There were cameras everywhere in the places that he had set up, but none of them were tripped. The signal that they used was one of Qirin's invention. No one would be able to hack it, and no one would be able to trace it. Qirin made sure that everything was perfect. Qirin minimized the screen to look at the picture that was his background image. It was Professor Ludwig. Qirin knew that there was every single chance that Qirin was going to disappear, be a name in a headline about a crash or a sudden death in his home. He was going to be a passing note to the kids that he had gone to Uni with, to the kids from boarding school. Qirin didn't care. The only person in the world who cared about him was dead, and Qirin needed to do what was going to make him happy. 

Qirin hit enter on the subroutine that was going to set off what he wanted to be set off and then he started to hack. Getting into MI6's mainframe was stupidly easy. He had been doing it for years. He had picked out the agent that he wanted to chase after him and made sure that he was the only one in town at the moment. 006 or Alec Trevelyan as most knew him was an excellent agent but a bit of a hot head. Qirin was going to manage that side and bring out the curious side of him. He had been a Double-Oh for two years, having gone into the service after the Navy. He had brought in another Navy man, James Bond but Bond had not been put up to Double-Oh status yet. He was still very new to the agency. Qirin thought that he would be the better agent, but Q couldn't wait for him to become a Double-Oh. 

The issue with Qirin at the moment was he needed to hack like a stupid child. He needed to get caught instead of not getting caught like he had the dozens of other time he had been in the mainframe for MI6. Qirin stopped though when he found a few bits of code in the system. He found the backdoor the person had used to lay code into the system. Qirin was enamored with the person's ability to hack into MI6 and lay traps, but Qirin wasn't going to allow that to stand. He detoured for an hour as he cleaned up that person's ability to get into MI6 as well getting rid of the traps that had been set. Qirin then paused as he checked over everything in the system he had set up for the merry chase he was about to put 006 on. 

Qirin made his first bumble in the system and waited to see who was going to chase him that way, no one did. Qirin frowned and made an even bigger bumble, but still, there was nothing. Qirin sighed and leaned his head back to look up at the ceiling. He knew that MI6 and their technical branches were still kind of in the dark ages when it came to tech, but he had not realized that it was that bad. Qirin looked at the security feeds for Q-Branch and made sure that nothing was going on that he was going to need to be careful of. He did not want an agent of any kind dying in the field because of him. 

Taking control of the camera feeds, Qirin made all of the cameras in the building point up, even the ones that were supposed to be stationary. That would at least get the eye of security. The alarm went out seconds later. It still took another ten minutes for someone to start to notice that Qirin was in the system. Qirin routed that "log in" to the laptop he had left in an alley, using the guest WiFi for a coffee shop. Qirin then waited for 006 to be dispatched to chase after him. He had a few things up the screen that would help 006 find the next spot where the next computer was. 

It was hours later that Qirin was sitting with his hands up, his laptop closer to the door and nothing on their person as he waited for 006 to pick the seven locks that were on Qirin's flat door. The gun in 006's hand was the first thing that Qirin saw the second was the look of shock on 006's face as he took in Qirin. 

"You are not who I was expecting," 006 said. 

"No, I doubt that you were," Qirin said with his new accent. He had grown up not that posh, but he found that he was taken more seriously if he sounded like he was. 006 eyed Qirin up and down before he made an up motion with his gun. 006 looked at the boxes in the room and then at Qirin again. 

"What's all of this?"

"My things. What I want to keep and what I don't. As you can see, I didn't seal the boxes."

"I have an order to kill you if you resist."

"The only resisting I'll be doing is if you try and hurt me. Don't hurt me and I won't have to resist." 

006 smiled at Qirin, and the look was wicked. 006 was intrigued as Qirin hoped he would be. 

"I also have orders to drop you on the doorstep of MI5."

"Well that's a bit troubling," Qirin said. He frowned because that was not what he wanted. He did not want to work for MI5. He wanted to work for MI6. There was little crossover between the two as personnel went. The only agents that did make the swap were agents who wanted a slow life, and they went from MI6 to MI5. 

"Had your eye set on MI6?" 006 asked. He used the gun to make a turning around motion and so Qirin did. His hands were drawn behind his back and then handcuffs put on them, not tight enough to hurt but just tight enough to make sure that Qirin couldn't slip his hands out. Qirin was then patted down, very thoroughly. Despite the situation that he was in, he felt his cock starting to harden as his inner thighs were roughly patted down. The back of 006's hand brushed up the line of his cock and then paused right there. Qirin closed his eyes and tried to will the erection away. 

"Does the pretty little boffin have a kink?" 006 asked. The free hand that 006 had moved up Qirin's body and gripped the back of his head, pulling on his hair. Qirin couldn't help the moan that he let out. 

"Yes," Qirin hissed out. He had more than one kink, and at the moment two of them were being turned on him. Qirin liked partners that were bigger than him, not always size like taller but more substantial, could hold him down and fuck him hard while he fought. He only did that with people he trusted though, and it had been a long time since he had found someone that he trusted. He knew that he shouldn't trust 006. There was something about him that Qirin did trust though and it went more than just him being an agent for Her Majesty's Secret Service. 

"Do you want me to help with your issue?" 006 asked as he brazenly palmed Qirin's cock as he pulled Qirin's head back. 

"Please, Sir, yes," Qirin said. It threw his timetable out of the window but if he was going to be dropped on MI5's doorstep without a thing other than what he assumed was some entry-level job, Qirin wanted something from this encounter, and a good and impersonal fuck was it. 

"Oh, I like that way you say that. Someone has taught you well. It's too bad you got rid of the couch and the tables. I would love to fuck you over one of those."

"Bedroom, the couch is in there. I can be bent over the arm and my ass put on display at just the right height to fuck."

"Ah, a boffin that doesn't mind asking for what he wants and knows exactly what he wants. Where are your lube and condoms?" 

"Kit on the box by the door." 

Qirin was turned using only the hair on his head. He followed the push of that hand and walked to the bedroom door. He had to wait until 006 opened it up and shoved him inside. He stumbled right into the arm of the couch, and the force of the shove made him stumble over it. His ass was up on display, and he waited to see what 006 was going to do next. He heard the door hit the wall and risked a glance to see that the agent was gone. Qirin waited as 006 got the supplies needed. 

"Do you have more clothes here? Specifically trousers and pants?" 006 asked 

"Yes." Qirin wasn't wearing a belt, he usually did, but he had gone for least threatening as possible. 006 grabbed the back of his trousers and ripped them apart, doing the same to his pants and then dragging them down his legs. A finger was wiped on his hole spreading lube on it before it was pushed inside. If Qirin were paranoid, well more than normal, he would think that the agent knew exactly who he was and what he was into. The sound of the tearing of a condom wrapper had Qirin bracing for the breach he knew was coming. Thumbs dug into the parts of his ass right at his hole and held him open, helping to guide the cock into him. Qirin pressed his head into the cushion and tried to keep in the moan at being split open. He wasn't able to though as 006 bottomed out inside of him. 

006 snaked his hand under Qirin's shirt to brace it on the small of his back to hold him in place as he started to fuck him. Qirin was already so damned close to orgasm from being breached as he was. He had spent many of his years since he had turned sixteen learning about his sexuality and how it differed from most normal people. Hand in hand with the dreams of a Phoenix came dreams of being fuck so thoroughly while being held down that if Qirin hadn't started to dream about them before he was sexually active, he would have thought he was remembering his first tumble with an older guy at college. Nothing ever compared to his dreams though. 006 was coming close. Qirin felt like he was being used just to get 006 off. Qirin waited for the sounds of 006's breathing to change as he slowly got to eh point where he could not hold off on his own orgasm. 

"Not yet," 006 said, and he moved his hand from Qirin's back to his hair, lifting him up by it. Qirin arched his back to allow the movement, and it allowed 006 to reach around and palm Qirin's cock again, this time with no barrier on it. Qirin was almost there. Almost to orgasm when 006 slid his hand down to the base of Qirin's cock and not only squeezed there but on his balls as well. Qirin screamed his outrage as he was denied orgasm. 006 thrust a few more times before he came. 006 was pressing inward on Qirin, keeping him trapped to the couch. Qirin couldn't move between the handcuffs on his arms keeping them behind him, the hand in his hair holding his upper body up and the cock spearing him in the ass and keeping his thighs pressed to the arm of the couch. Qirin felt 006 retreating, the hand letting go of his hair and the cock pulling out of him. He heard the sounds of cleaning up, the condom being tied off, 006 setting his clothes to rights, including the holster for his gun. Qirin was too sex-addled even to try and do anything but stay where he was. Qirin was about to move though when he felt fingers closing around his neck. He was hauled up and pressed face first into the wall, 006's hand wrapped around his cock, stroking him harshly. 

"Fuck," Q muttered as he felt his orgasm cresting again. There was no stopping it. He didn't try though. 

Qirin felt limp and drained as he came down from his orgasm. He was settled onto the couch gently before 006 walked away. Qirin didn't try and track him through the flat. He heard running water and then he was being cleaned up but opening his eyes to look was too much of a strain. He would rather just stay where he was and float there. 006 dressed Qirin in new pants and trousers before helping him stand up. 

"It's been too long for you," 006 said. 

"Trust is hard to come by," Qirin made his mouth say. 

"I'll agree with that. Listen, I'm sure that no matter what kind of shite our Q-Branch does, you'll still be able to hack our system. Get me a message, find my number, tell me where you are and when you need, I'll get there as soon as I can and fuck you."

"You'll turn my head with your pretty words," Qirin said. He heard the slight slurring of the words. 

"I'm supposed to drop you off, but before I entered the building, I cut comms. I knew there was something different about you. I think that we had better go to my flat. I have one here that's hidden, not even MI6 knows about it. I don't leave people who are in any depth of Subspace alone."

"My hero," Qirin said and he tried to made it sound ugly but he couldn't. He felt nimble hands on his wrists, undoing the cuffs. He wasn't going to fight, and 006 knew that. 

"Haven't been called that in years," 006 said. 

Qirin didn't know what to say to that. He allowed 006 to pick him up like a damsel and carry him out of the flat; the agent locked the door behind them so that no one could take Qirin's things. The car that was outside of the flat was posh like many that MI6 used to hide in plain sight as it were but 006 bypassed that and flagged down a cab. Qirin's words were still slurred, so it was easy to play one boyfriend taking the other home after he got shit faced. Qirin barely remembered the drive; he barely remembered being carried up to 006's flat. He did remember being fed some water and then passing out. When he woke up, 006 was wrapped around him, and Qirin thought about if he would actually do as 06 told him and called when he needed that release again. Qirin figured that he wouldn't. Salt in the wound as it were. 

He didn't beg; he didn't plead. He allowed 006 to cuff him again and haul him to MI5 headquarters in the middle of the night like a child being dropped on a parent's doorstep and then he left. Qirin remembered though the single kiss he had been given. 006's mouth tasted like fire and brimstone. The taste had sparked Qirin's memories of the man from his dreams, but the taste had not been precisely the same. Qirin had woke up numerous times with that taste left in his mouth. His body was aching for release, for the touch of the man. Qirin knew it was a man, there was nothing else that he could be, but all he ever saw was eyes. Ice blue eyes that glowed from within. 

The man in his dreams was the reason that Qirin believed in the things that went bump in the night, Angels, Demons, all manner of creatures. Qirin studied them, especially a Demon/Angel couple that was the talk of those who believed in the supernatural. Nuriel and Denei were the ultimate love story to Qirin. He just hoped that one day, before he died, he would actually be able to meet them. 

The dark web was a good place to hunt for Nuriel and Denei, but so far there had been no sightings of them in the last five years. 

Qirin looked around the room he had been thrown into while his information was run down. 

"Mister Smythe," a man said as he stepped into the room with a stack of papers in his hand. He set one set down and kept the other in his hand. Qirin blinked at the papers like an owl. "Ah, your glasses."

Qirin waited for the glass to be given over to him. He put them on and acted like they helped him see the paper. It was a hiring packet. 

"Your record is spotless. There is nothing before this: no suspected hacks, nothing. So Mister Smythe, you are either made an excellent pick of what you want your first hack to be, or you are much better at what you do than what we think. So we are going to hire you. You'll be moved to approved housing so that we can watch the moves that you make. If you keep your nose clean for six months, you can be moved into our technical services branch."

"Where do I sign?" Qirin asked as he raised his hand to wait for the pen. He could read the papers quickly; it was how he got through school as he did. He had an eidetic memory and could read at least twenty thousand words in a minute. Professor Ludwig had never had his IQ tested, but Qirin figured that it was up there. He really didn't care to test it. Though it just might be part of his hiring testing. MI5 was no slouch, and they would want to know everything about him. 

Qirin read the paperwork and signed it. 

"Welcome to MI5." 

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story! 
> 
> I can be found on Facebook, [here](https://www.facebook.com/darkjediqueen) & my writing page is [here](https://www.facebook.com/darkjediqueenlair). 
> 
> The Every Fandom Reverse Bang sign-ups are open! Please check it out [here](https://everyfandombangs.wordpress.com/).


End file.
